The present invention relates to a dry-cleaning method and arrangement.
Dry-cleaning methods and arrangements are wellknown. In the known arrangements articles to be cleaned and dried are admitted into a single chamber formed by a rotatable drum in which both cleaning of dirtied articles as well as subsequent drying of the cleaned articles are performed. The cleaned and dried articles are then withdrawn from the drum. This means that during the process of cleaning the articles cannot be dried, and during the process of drying the articles cannot be cleaned. Therefore, the throughput of the arrangement is limited.